yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Spellbinding Circle
の | romaji_name = Rokubōsei no Jubaku | trans_name = Curse of the Hexagram | image = SpellbindingCircle-YGLD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Continuous | passcode = 18807108 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Continuous-like, Continuous-like | vilore = Kích hoạt lá này bằng cách chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú đối phương điều khiển; nó không thể tấn công hoặc chuyển đổi tư thế chiến đấu của nó. Khi quái thú đó bị hủy, hủy lá này. | lore = Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. | fr_lore = Activez cette carte en ciblant 1 monstre contrôlé par votre adversaire ; il ne peut ni attaquer ni changer sa position de combat. Lorsque le monstre est détruit, détruisez cette carte. | de_lore = Aktiviere diese Karte, indem du 1 Monster wählst, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; es kann weder angreifen noch seine Kampfposition ändern. Wenn das Monster zerstört wird, zerstöre diese Karte. | it_lore = Attiva questa carta scegliendo come bersaglio 1 mostro controllato dal tuo avversario; esso non può attaccare o cambiare posizione. Quando quel mostro viene distrutto, distruggi questa carta. | pt_lore = Ative este card ao escolher 1 monstro que seu oponente controla; ele não pode atacar ou mudar sua posição de batalha. Quando esse monstro for destruído, destrua este card. | es_lore = Activa esta carta seleccionando 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario; éste no puede atacar o cambiar su posición de batalla. Cuando ese monstruo es destruido, destruye esta carta. | ja_lore = 相手フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体を選択して発動する。選択したモンスターは攻撃する事ができず、表示形式を変更する事もできない。選択したモンスターが破壊された時、このカードを破壊する。 | zh_lore = 選擇對方場上存在的１隻怪獸發動。選擇的怪獸不能攻擊，也不能把表示形式變更。選擇的怪獸破壞時，這張卡破壞。 | edslore = Select 1 monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position except by the effect of a Magic, Trap or Effect Monster Card. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If the selected monster is offered as a Tribute, this card is not destroyed. | ddslore = Normal Spell Card Power reduction of opposing monsters | gx1lore = Select 1 monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Continuous Effects (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Endless Thoughts (Common) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) | ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 15 | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories | gx1dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0154 | action = Prevents Battle Position changes | m/s/t = Destroys itself | attack = Prevents your opponent's monsters from attacking | database_id = 4355 }}